Phantom Savior
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: Post PP - A new threat has come to Earth, leaving Danny to take a stand for the human race. One-shot. First DP fanfic.


**A/N:**** Okay this is my first DP fanfic. The plot bunny wanted to come out on the night I had to study for my geometry test so… ya know :D Anyways, I'd love to hear if I did good for my fist DP story so please review at the end of the story (flames are welcome). **

**So, I could go on and talk about how I came up with this little twist… but I'm not going to bore all of you :D **

** DISCLAIMER: If I owned Danny Phantom the show would still showing new episodes and Dan Phantom would be in them… meaning I do NOT (sadly) own Danny Phantom. I do not own Doctor Who either!**

** And without further ado… Let the show begin! Enjoy!**

"Daniel, are you mad?" Vlad Masters nearly yelled at the top of his lungs.

The young halfa blinked at the billionaire then put on his signature smirk. "Not really." He simply answered. No less than an hour ago, a fleet of spaceships carrying, obviously, alien invaders had appeared in Amity Park and made an announcement to the world, claiming that _they _now owned the planet and the humans of Earth would be rendered slaves or lab rats.

Now _that _did not sit well with Danny. At. All.

"Then tell me, what would posses you to even _think _of doing something this dangerous!" Danny stared at Vlad for a second then glanced over his shoulder, spotting Sam, Tucker, and Jazz running onto the rooftop and in front of Vlad.

Keeping the smile on his face, Danny morphed into his ghost form and floated towards them. He observed the frowns on all their faces, traces of fear still evident, then lowered himself to make eye contact.

Sam was the first to speak. "Look, Danny, you don't need to do this." She said, urgency alert in her voice. "I mean, I know you have to save the world and everything, but this is different. I mean, what if you… what if they…"

Suddenly, Danny grabbed her chin, silencing her, and softly pressed his lips to hers. Shocked, Sam didn't reply immediately but slowly eased into the kiss, but no sooner did it happen, was it gone. Sam looked up at the teen hero with surprise in her eyes.

"I'm going to come back," He solely said, a smirk still on his face. "Count on it." The white-haired halfa looked to Tucker and said, "Wish me luck."

Tucker blinked and put on his best smile. "Kick some alien butt dude!"

"Will do!" Danny replied, high-fiving his best friend. The young halfa turned around to face his sister when she abruptly jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his lean body. Faintly, Danny could hear sobs coming from her as Jazz pressed her face into his shoulder. The teen hero hugged his older sister back and slowly the two of them let go.

"When you come back…" Jazz started between sniffles. She took in a sharp breath and relaxed her reddened face, smiling sweetly from ear to ear. "I –"

The earth began to shake, cutting Jazz off and making everyone stumble and panic. Danny fell backwards and caught wind of the screams from down below. He narrowed his green eyes, taking in a shallow breath, and looked to his friends, sister, and archenemy.

"Guess that's my queue." He said with a mixed smile. Levitating off the ground, Danny caught one more final glimpse of everyone on the roof then turned away, flying into the air until he was within view of one giant ship – Danny guessed was the mother ship – and swallowed the dryness in his throat.

"Come on then!" Danny screamed, using every inch of his voice. "I'd like to have a word with you aliens!"

Unexpectedly, a giant eyeball jumped in front of Danny and looked him over with its massive iris. From below, Danny could hear screams come from the streets where the civilians of Amity Park were watching. Danny remained still and unflinching in the air, observing the eye with curiosity. His heart hammered in his chest and slowly Danny began to wonder exactly where these aliens came from. Or at least what they looked like.

Suddenly, the eyeball released a blue beam that scanned over Danny's body. A few seconds passed and then, a voice bellowed through the atmosphere, vibrating the air.

"**You are not of this world…**"

"Technically no," Danny said, wondering if that had to do with his ghost half. "But I put a lot of work into it."

"**Is this world important?**"

"Important?" Danny spat, chuckling at the sudden question. "What do you mean important? Six billion people live here! Six billion _humans _who are not going to be enslaved by some giant eyeball in the sky."

From the rooftop, Sam watched as Danny conversed with the alien mother ship, and shivered. There was something different about Danny this time. Out of all the enemies she's seen him face, he's never been this cool headed and calm but at the same time so furious and aggressive. It was strange yet inviting how amazing his stature was at the moment. How otherworldly brave he was being in the face of an army…

"But you know what, here's a better question," Danny began, raising his voice an octave higher. "Is this world a threat to you?"

"…"

The aliens did not answer. Danny frowned and sighed, holding his chin in his hand as he mused, "Oh come on, you're holding our entire planet hostage. I'm pretty sure you can see what we're doing!"

Amazingly enough, another blue beam emerged from the eyeball and a hologram showing armies marching, guns, carnivals, races, and missile launches played in front of the teen hero. The hologram stopped at a little girl carrying a balloon when the alien finally answered in a low, technical voice:

"**No**."

"Alright then!" Danny bellowed. "Are the people of the world guilty or have committed any crimes by the laws that you uphold?"

Once again the hologram of the Earth played over, showing this time people walking in the street, shopping, playing, and – Danny guessed – watching what was unfolding right now. Silence followed after and Danny felt his entire body heat up.

"**No.**"

"Okay!" Danny shouted victoriously, a soft smile growing on his face. He turned his back to the eyeball, looking down at the hundreds of people in the streets – some of which included his parents, teachers, and fellow students/bullies – then back at the rooftop where Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and even Vlad had their full attention to him.

Mentally laughing, Danny knew he had to finish this once and for all. And if he was going to finish this, he needed to finish this with a bang, showing that the Earth was off limits to anything that's not ghost or human.

"Wait, I have one more question!" Danny said, swiftly turning back around. "Just one," With his hands to his side, Danny's smile turned into a nearly maniacal yet bold smirk as he took in a breath and continued.

"Is this planet protected?"

The eye remained still as the hologram began to play, but this time, it didn't show anything of the Earthly normality's. No – the hologram played images of Skulker terrorizing Amity Park, Technus causing chaos all throughout the world, and Pariah Dark marching his ghost army throughout Danny's town. As the images continued to play, Danny glared directly into the eyeball and spoke in a fierce, calm voice.

"Don't flatter yourselves. You're definitely not the first lot to come here. Oh there have been so many," Danny caught a glimpse of Desiree, Plasmius, and Aragon in the show and smiled even wider. "But really, what you have to ask is: what happened to _them_?"

The images completely shifted, changing into an image of Danny beating multiple enemies. The hologram showed Danny shoving the Ghost King back into his sarcophagus, Danny sucking the full ghost Freakshow into the Fenton Thermos and saving all of reality, Danny using his ice powers to kill off Undergrowth and saving the world, and Danny defeating his evil future self, preventing ten years of destruction and murder.

Danny flew through the hologram, disintegrating it instantly and glared at the giant eyeball directly, his glowing green eyes shining with a burning fire in them. The smile never left his face and in turn as Danny released one final chuckle and spoke.

"Hello, I'm Phantom. Danny Phantom." He said, never letting up the stern yet childish look on his face.

"Basically… _run_."

Immediately, the eyeball cringed backwards and hovered back into the mother ship. Danny watched as the space ship began to fly upwards, leading the hundreds of small space ships with it, into the sky and out of sight. Away from the Earth. _Permanently. _

Danny sighed and smiled victoriously to himself. He laughed and turned back around, completely now aware of the cheers and claps that came from the streets. He saw everyone below screaming with excitement at the flight of the alien invaders and once again, Danny felt happy that this was all done. He heard people cheer his name and applaud for him, even the people who hated him cheered for his victory.

Danny waved back at the multitudes of crowds then hovered back to the rooftop. Upon landing and changing back to his human self, Danny was immediately overcome with hugs by his friends and sister, nearly toppling over at the sudden impact.

"Told you, I'd be back…" Danny mumbled, trying to get a breath out from the tightening embraces. "Hey… hey! Lack of air might kill me though!"

The four teens laughed as they finally let go of each other and stared at the sky.

"Dude! You were badass up there!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You totally saved the world, again!" Sam said, gazing into Danny's eyes then back at the sky.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Danny turned to see his sister smiling down at him. "Good job, little brother," She mused. "I knew you could do it."

Breaking the moment, a scoff from behind the teens interrupted them as they turned around to face a rather surprised and angry Vlad Masters.

"How did you manage to send an entire army off like that, Daniel?" Vlad asked. Danny wondered if the older halfa was mad at him for showing just how powerful he was or that he managed to scare an entire fleet of aliens. Danny deduced that it was both.

"Oh you know," Danny shrugged. "You just got to know the right words." He smirked. Walking off with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz following him, Danny patted his stomach and bellowed, "Let's go to the Nasty Burger. I'm starving!"

**A/N:**** And so ends this little story! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this! **

** How was the story? Good, bad, a little of each? Review please!**


End file.
